Wandering Minstrel
by Twin Wavelength
Summary: Since day one, Lyric has been searching for something. Could meeting Hiro be the turning point in her search?


**Twin Wavelength: So I recently got obsessed with SAO. Personally I liked the first arc, the arc with ALO was ok but whatever. So here's my attempt at a story with some OCs. There will be hints of AsunaxKirito, so stay tuned for that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to SAO or any of their characters, just some ideas in the story**

**Chapter One**

The only way to get out is to clear the game, all one hundred floors. There were no second chances, it was fight to survive or die.

It was just that simple.

I watched as people made bonds and start to adjust to their new situation. It was sad really. How many of the ten thousand players were going to survive? After Akihiko Kayaba had announced this death game, two hundred thirteen people had already died. God only knows how many died before they even cleared the first floor.

I refuse to sit around and do nothing. But I was hesitant to join a guild. I didn't want to have to put my life in someone else's hands. What if they purposefully put me in harm's way?

No, if I was going to survive, I was going to remain a solo player. Not only did I not trust others, but I didn't trust myself to protect them. How would I react if the situation looked bad and the only way to survive was to sacrifice my teammates? I don't want to turn into a monster.

So if I die, it's my own fault.

I looked around the small plaza in front of me. Most of the people here were probably on the assault team, like me. I recognized some faces, Klein and Asuna in particular. Surprisingly, Kirito, the Black Swordsman, wasn't here. It was easy to feel out of place with these people. They were all in guilds and had many bonds with others.

Being a solo player is a lonely lifestyle. But that was my choice.

A soft chirp in my ear caught my attention. I glanced to my left and saw Gale giving me a hungry look. I smiled lightly at the small dragon and rubbed the top of his head with my finger. Somehow I had made an impression on this little guy. We've been together for a while now. He's the only company I have. Some people might consider him a partner, but he was really just a bunch of ones and zeroes. He wasn't real.

"Hey I know you; you're that Wandering Minstrel girl. Lyric, right?" I turned my attention to see a boy around my age standing in front of me. "Wow, and you're a Beast Tamer. No wonder you're on the assault team. Oh, I'm Hiro by the way. I'm with-"

"The Knights of the Blood Oath." I finished for him. Hiro gave me a surprised look. "Your uniform gives you away." I nodded to the tacky white and red getup he was wearing. "Anyone can tell just by looking at you."

"They do make us stand out, don't they?" Hiro laughed while he rubbed the back of his head. "Wasn't my choice, we're all required to wear them." Gale chirped in my ear again, this time more insistent. "He seems hungry." Hiro smiled at me. "It's been a long day; maybe getting a bite to eat wouldn't be a bad idea." He stepped up to be even with me and motioned with his right hand. "Lead on."

"You don't have to accompany me; I'm fine on my own." I frowned at him and started to walk.

"Oh, that's right. You're a solo player. Like Kirito." Hiro nodded in understanding at my statement. "I'm guessing that's why you don't want me to come along." He frowned and gave me a curious look. "You have trust issues or something?" I didn't answer him. We continued to walk in silence until we happened upon a quaint looking café.

I opened the door without asking Hiro if he wanted to join me. Unfortunately, he didn't take the hint and followed me inside. We made our way to a table in the corner and sat down. Gale hopped off of my shoulder and sat comfortably on the far edge of the table.

"What's his name?" Hiro asked as he reached out to pet Gale. Gale hissed at him and swatted his hand away.

"Gale." I smiled at the little dragon. "He's not a fan of strangers."

"I noticed." Hiro brought his hand back and glared at Gale. "I wasn't going to hurt you silly lizard."

"Dragon." I automatically corrected Hiro. He gave me a confused look. "Gale is technically a small dragon. Not a lizard." A waitress came by and took our orders.

"So I have a question." I gave Hiro an expectant look. "Why do they call you the Wandering Minstrel? I mean, SAO doesn't have a job system, but people like you and Kirito get nicknames like that."

"It's because early on I maxed out my musical instrument skill." I answered simply.

"Why? What use does it have?"

"Well, before I got Gale, it was a way to keep myself occupied. I guess I got the title because people would see me playing in different places all the time." I shrugged. "It's silly really. They make it sound like a big deal, but it's not."

"But can't certain instruments change status or give you certain effects?"

"Yes, but I don't use them for that purpose. I use them for entertainment."

"Here you go!" Our waitress said happily as she placed three plates full of food in front of us. "Please enjoy!" Hiro and I didn't speak for a little while; both of us were too absorbed with eating our food.

"Man that was great!" Hiro sighed as he patted his stomach. "I'll have to come here again sometime." Gale chirped in happiness as well, his plate completely clean.

"It was good." I nodded in agreement with both males. "I suppose we should get going. It's late and we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." I placed some gold on the table and stood up. Gale flew to my shoulder and resumed his perch. "It was nice meeting you Hiro."

"Hey, wait up and I'll walk you home." Hiro quickly placed the exact amount of gold he owed on the table and stood up as well. "So where is home?" He asked as we left the café.

"The nearest inn." He gave me an incredulous look.

"You don't have a house?" I shook my head. "Why not?"

"What's the point in putting money into something that'll only be temporary?"

"But don't you want a place to call your own? To call home?" I stopped in my tracks and stared at him. "What?"

"How can you call this place, this world, home?"

"Well, who knows how long we'll be stuck here. May as well make ourselves as comfortable as possible, right?"

"How can you think like that? You make it sound like we may never get out." My hands clenched into fists at my side.

"That's not what I meant Lyric." Hiro scratched his cheek. "I just mean, why not make the most of the situation we're in?"

That's a first.

Why not make the most of this death game? Live the lives we've dreamed of. Get married. Own a house. Heck, you can even tame dragons in this world. It's a kid's dream world in here.

"I guess I've just never thought about it like that." I sighed and looked up to the sky. "The only thing that keeps nagging at me is the reminder that there are no second chances here. One screw-up and everything's gone."

"That's why you depend on others." I returned my gaze to Hiro. "Sure you can make yourself stronger, but everyone has a limit to what they can do." I frowned at him. "Look, all I'm saying is that you don't have to face this all alone. Just don't be afraid to call for help."

"Easier said than done." I hate to admit it, but I'm stubborn as a mule. And I have a bit too much pride for someone my age. Those two things are some of the reasons I've stayed a solo player. A ping caught my attention. I refocused my eyes on Hiro and saw him add me to his friend list.

"You can add me to your friend list." Hiro closed his menu and smiled. "Call me if you need me." I stood there for a moment and then nodded at him. "Well then, let's get you to that inn!" I followed the boy in silence, dwelling on the points he had made.

"Well, thanks." I nodded to Hiro. "See you later I suppose." Gale chirped a goodbye and we turned to enter the inn. "Stay sharp out there."

"Same to you." Hiro smiled at me. "Later." I watched the boy disappear down the street. With a sigh I paid for a room and made my way to it. Gale flew off my shoulder and immediately tried to go to sleep on my pillow.

"You know better." I scolded as I picked him up and moved him to the foot of the bed. "I get to get comfortable first before you decide to kick me off my pillow." He chirped in annoyance but didn't move to disobey me. I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes.

Tomorrow's a new day. God only knows what this game will throw at me next.


End file.
